narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sonderkapitel
Allgemeines Sonderkapitel sind Kapitel des Naruto-Manga, die nicht regulär in den Tankonbon erscheinen, sondern von Masashi Kishimoto in anderen Werken oder zu besonderen Anlässen veröffentlicht werden. In der Regel laufen auch diese Kurzgeschichten mit dem Manga-Kanon mit und lassen sich in diesen einordnen, jedoch sind auch schon Sonderkapitel als Werbung für zum Beispiel Filme erschienen, die sich abseits des Kanons bewegen. Zur Zeit sind zehn Sonderkapitel erschienen. Im Ichiraku-Imbiss Naruto überzeugt Sasuke und Sakura davon herauszufinden, wie Kakashi unter seiner Maske aussieht. Sakura ist sofort interessiert, aber als Sasuke abwinkt, verliert sie auch das Interesse. Als dieser jedoch auch das Geheimnis erfahren will, laden sie ihren Meister in den Ichiraku-Nudelshop auf Ramen ein, da er beim Essen seine Maske ausziehen muss. Als Kakashi sich gerade zum Essen bereitmacht, stürmt Ino auf Sasuke zu und fällt ihm um den Hals, was die Mitglieder von Team 7 ablenkt. Als sie wieder zu ihrem Meister schauen, hat dieser bereits gegessen. Das Team ist nun enttäuscht, Teuchi und Ayame starren ihn jedoch völlig fasziniert an, da sie sein Gesicht gesehen haben. Hintergrund Das Kapitel war als Bonus in den Schriften des Rin enthalten. Trivia *Dieses Kapitel wurde im Anime in der Episode Das Geheimnis, das geheim bleiben wird? umgesetzt. Kakashi Hatakes Gesicht wird feierlich enthüllt! Naruto trifft sich heimlich mit Kakashis Nin-Ken, um von ihnen endlich zu erfahren, wie Kakashi ohne seine Maske aussieht. Die Nin-Ken sind überrascht, dass er sein Gesicht noch nie gesehen hat, da sie es nicht als großes Geheimnis erachten. Da Kakashi es hasst, photographiert zu werden, können sie ihm kein Foto zeigen und beschreiben ihm sein Gesicht. Jedoch beschreibt jeder Hund Kakashi ganz anders, bis sie sich schließlich auf Pakkuns Version einigen. Freudig läuft Naruto weg, um Sakura die Beschreibung zu übermittlen, Sekunden bevor Kakashi ohne Maske auftaucht, um mit seinen Hunden Mittagspause zu machen. Die Nin-Ken stellen enttäuscht fest, dass sein Gesicht doch ganz anders aussieht als beschrieben. Hintergrund Das Kapitel war als Bonus in den Schriften des Sha enthalten. Das neue Oiroke no Jutsu vollendet!! Dieses Kapitel spielt während Narutos zweieinhalbjährigen Reise mit Jiraiya. Nach einem Tag des Trainings möchte Naruto einen Fisch braten, den sie gefangen haben. Jiraiya hingegen hat eine Schreibblockade für seinen neuen Titel der Flirtparadies-Reihe und hat deshalb keine Lust, den Fisch zu braten. Naruto benutzt sein neues Oiroke no Jutsu, um seinen Meister zu überzeugen. Dieser möchte die neue Technik nun als Inspiration für sein neuestes Werk nutzen und schlägt Naruto vor, sie nochmal mit einem Tanga einzusetzen. Naruto verwechselt den Tanga jedoch mit einem Mawashi und verwandelt sich in einen Sumoringer. Als Jiraiya sauer wird, schlägt er diesen in seiner Sumoringer-Form bewusstlos. Hintergrund Das Kapitel war als Bonus in den Schriften des Kai enthalten. Trivia *Die neue Version des Oiroke no Jutsu, die hier gezeigt wird, ist die Technik, die Naruto Konohamaru nach seiner Reise zeigen will, wofür er von Sakura verprügelt wird. *Dieses Kapitel wurde im Anime teilweise in der Episode Gen-Jutsu für Anfänger (1) umgesetzt. Road to Naruto The Movie Tobi und Zetsu stehen auf einer Brücke. Tobi will eine Probeversion des Mugen Tsukuyomi testen und nutzt deswegen das Toomegane no Jutsu, um sein Zielobjekt Naruto Uzumaki zu studieren. Dieser spielt gerade gelangweilt mit seinem Schattendoppelgängern Karten und fühlt sich allein. Zur selben Zeit kehrt Team Gai von einer Mission zurück und Tenten schlägt einen Ausflug zum Badehaus vor, ähnliches geschieht auch bei den anderen Teams. Rock Lee lehnt jedoch ab, da er trainieren muss. Während seines Trainings sieht er den einsamen Naruto und schlägt seinetwegen allen anderen der Chunin-Gruppe vor, ins Badehaus zu gehen. Im Mädchenbad sagt Sakura Hinata, sie solle sich etwas lockerer machen, da hier sowieso nur Mädchen wären. Ihr sind ihre großen Brüste jedoch peinlich, da sie nach oben treiben, was Sakura neidisch werden lässt. Im Jungenbad hingegen erzählt Naruto den anderen Jungs, dass Lee noch sein Training beenden wollte und deshalb erst später kommen würde. Als der von Kiba getarnte Akamaru sich schüttelt, verteilt er Seife im ganzen Bad, wodurch Chouji ausrutscht und ins Becken fällt, was die Wassermenge halbiert. Shikamaru bringt seinen Freund dazu, Baika no Jutsu einzusetzen, was das Wasser wieder steigen lässt. Auf dem Dach des Damenbades rutscht Lee während seines Trainings aus und schlägt durch das Dach in die Umkleide zu den sich gerade umziehenden Mädchen und zieht somit den Zorn von Ino auf sich. Naruto, der sich trotz Nejis Warnung zum Spannen im Mädchenbad aufgemacht hat, sieht wie diese Lee als Perversling beschimpfen. Als die anderen Jungs in die Umkleide stürmen, rennt Lee beschämt weg und wird von der Gruppe verfolgt. Naruto ruft sich Shinos Worte ins Gedächtnis, dass man seinen Kameraden mehr Respekt entgegenbringen sollte und verteidigt Lee öffentlich. Jedoch ist ihm unbemerkt beim Spannen ein BH an seinem Handtuch haften geblieben und er wird nun vor den Mädchen als Spanner entlarvt und von Sakura geschlagen. Nachdem der Ausflug nun ruiniert ist, kehrt Naruto traurig nach Hause zurück. Später am Abend tauchen die anderen Jungs jedoch bei ihm auf und sie spielen bis in die Nacht Karten. Als sie gehen, ist Naruto wieder einsam und wünscht sich, seine Freunde wären zum Essen geblieben. Tobi hat all dies durch seine Kristallkugel beobachtet und ist nun bereit, seinen Test durchzuführen, da er nun weiß, was Naruto begehrt. Hintergrund Das Kapitel wurde als Promotion und Vorgeschichte für den 9. Naruto-Film Road to Ninja im Weekly Shonen Jump und in den Schriften des Jin veröffentlicht. Trivia *Da das Kapitel nur zu Werbezwecken für den Film veröffentlicht wurde, gehört es nicht dem Manga-Kanon an. *Das Kapitel wurde in der Episode Prolog von "Road to Ninja" circa ein Jahr nach Erscheinen des Films umgesetzt. *Die Episode Weg zu Sakura wurde ebenfalls als Promotion für den Film veröffentlicht. Nach "The Last" Naruto ist dabei, sich bessere Umgangsformen anzueignen und stöbert dabei in Sais Büchern. Er erkennt, dass Männer bei einem Date immer die Rechnung übernehmen. Später führt er Hinata aus und muss feststellen, dass die Preise doch sehr hoch sind. Mit ihrem Byakugan bemerkt Hinata außerdem, dass Naruto nicht genug Geld bei sich hat. Damit Naruto sich nicht zu schämen braucht, schlägt sie ihm vor, doch zum Ichiraku-Nudelshop zu gehen, woraufhin er zustimmt. Hintergrund *Dieses zweiseitige Kapitel wurde zusammen mit den Schriften des Retsu veröffentlicht und spielt nach The Last. Kiba One-Shot Kiba führt Akamaru spazieren und dabei sehen er und sein Nin-Ken, wie ihre Kameraden bei ihren Dates sind. Akamaru selbst erachtet derartige Beziehungen als irreführend, jedoch sehnt Kiba sich nach einer solchen Beziehung. Im Park sieht er ein Mädchen, das ihren Hund spazieren führt. Er versucht, mit ihr zu reden, doch wird abgewiesen. Kiba will daraufhin, dass Akamaru ihr Territorium markiert, damit alle Mädchen, die ihn abweisen, es bereuen würden - sobald er nämlich Hokage sei, würde er die Mädchen alle abblitzen lassen. Kiba hört, wie zwei Mädchen von dem zukünftigen Hokage schwärmen und freut sich zunächst, da er sich angesprochen fühlt. Jedoch realisiert er kurz darauf, dass die Rede nicht von ihm, sondern von Naruto ist. Dieser ist gerade mit Hinata unterwegs und so merkt Kiba, dass selbst sein "Rivale" bereits eine Freundin hat. Akamaru selbst ist derweil der Ansicht, dass Kiba ein toller Hokage wäre. Nach der Heimkehr macht Kiba sich später nochmal auf den Weg nach draußen, jedoch alleine. Akamaru findet das höchst verdächtig und folgt seinem Herrchen heimlich. Zu seinem Schrecken sieht er, wie Kiba sich mit einem Mädchen verabredet hat. Er findet, sein Herrchen sollte sich lieber darauf konzentrieren, Naruto als Shinobi einzuholen, damit er Hokage werden kann - die Mädchen lenken ihn nur von seinem eigentlichen Ziel ab. Wieder zu Hause will Kiba Akamaru füttern, doch dieser will nichts essen. Als dann auch noch das Mädchen von vorhin das Haus betritt, wird Akamaru wütend und kläfft sie an. Kiba muss ihn zurückhalten und jetzt erst stellt sich heraus, dass das Mädchen eine Tierärztin ist. Zwar handelt es sich bei ihr nicht um Kibas Date, aber Akamaru ist dennoch wütend, da die Ärztin ihm seine regelmäßigen Spritzen setzen muss. Beim nächsten Spaziergang freut Akamaru sich sehr über Kibas Unbeliebtheit bei den Mädchen, so bleibt sein Herrchen nämlich für immer bei ihm. Dann läuft den beiden jedoch Tamaki über den Weg - und sie hat auch noch eine Katze bei sich! Akamaru ist mehr als unglücklich, zumal Kiba und Tamaki sich wirklich zu mögen scheinen. Akamaru aber will seiner Pflicht nachgehen und sein Herrchen "beschützen" und so zieht er Kiba beiseite... Hintergrund Das Kapitel war als Bonus in Shinden: Rai no Sho enthalten. Trivia *Dieses Kapitel ist besonders, da es aus Akamarus Perspektive geschildert wird. *Wie sich im Epilog herausstellt, sind Kiba und Tamaki als Erwachsene tatsächlich miteinander liiert. Kakashi One-Shot Noch zu Genin-Zeiten beendet Team 7 eine eher langweilige Mission, woraufhin Kakashi sich aufmachen will. Naruto schlägt vor, herauszufinden, wie Kakashi unter seiner Maske aussieht und daraus eine Mission der Klasse S zu machen! Sakura scheint zunächst unbeeindruckt, aber als Sasuke sich interessiert zeigt, stimmt auch sie zu. Plötzlich nähert sich den dreien ein Mann namens Sukea, der zur Zeit als Foto-Journalist tätig ist, jedoch mal bei den ANBU war. Er hat gehört, worüber die Kinder gesprochen haben und ist bereit, ihnen dabei zu helfen, in das Archiv des dritten Hokage einzubrechen und nach Fotos von Kakashi zu suchen. Dies gelingt ihnen, jedoch werden sie kurz, bevor sie ein Foto von Kakashis Gesicht enthüllen können, von ANBUs und dem Hokage der dritten Generation geschnappt. Als sie gestellt werden, weist Sukea jedoch jegliche Schuld von sich und beschuldigt ganz offen die drei Genin. Um es den Kindern doch noch rechtzumachen, schlägt er ihnen später vor, ein Foto von Kakashi zu machen, während er isst - aber die Kinder wissen vom letzten Mal, dass ihnen stets etwas dazwischen kommt. Sukea schlägt also vor, es heimlich aus sicherer Entfernung zu tun, woraufhin die Kinder einwilligen. Doch auch dabei haben sie kein Glück, denn Kiba und Akamaru kommen vorbei. Akamaru scheucht Vögel auf und sorgt dafür, dass sämtliche Fotos von Kakashi misslungen sind. Die Kinder machen sich enttäuscht auf den Weg nach Hause. Unbemerkt löst sich der bis gerade noch beschattete Kakashi in Rauch auf - er war nur ein Schattendoppelgänger. Sukea geht nach Hause, wäscht sich die Schminke vom Gesicht, stylt sein Haar... Und stellt sich als Kakashi heraus! Diesem war es ein großer Spaß, den Plan seiner Schüler derart zu durchkreuzen. Hintergrund Das Kapitel war als Bonus in Shinden: Fuu no Sho enthalten und wurde als Anime-Episode animiert. Boruto One-Shot Mitsuki stellt das Team Konohamaru vor, mit seinem Sensei Konohamaru Sarutobi, als Enkel des 3. Hokages, Neffe von Asuma Sarutobi und Sohn von Elitejonin. Mit im Team ist Boruto Uzumaki, der Sohn des amtierenden Hokage und von Hinata Hyuuga von angesehenen Hyuuga-Clan. Zum Schluss ist da noch Sarada Uchiha, Tochter des letzten Überlebenden des Uchiha-Clans Sasuke Uchiha und der schönen aber trotzdem starken Sakura Haruno, der ersten und einzigen Schülerin Tsunades. Schließlich will Mitsuki sich noch selbst vorstellen, hat dafür aber keinen Platz mehr. Team Konohamaru tritt zur Glöckchenprüfung an, welche nach Konohamarus Aussage schon Tradition hat. Mitsuki will die Sache schnell beenden und verlängert seinen Arm. Dabei führt er diesen auch zwischen den Beinen seines Meisters entlang, was bei Konohamaru zu erheblichen Schmerzen an gewissen Stellen führt. Trotzdem erreicht er die Glöckchen. Konohamaru betet um Kraft bei seinem Großvater und seinem Onkel. Boruto ist beeindruckt von Mitsukis Fähigkeiten und stellt die Vermutung an, dass sein Vater jemand namens Monkey D. sein könnte. Das wird jedoch schnell von diesem verneint. Konohamaru setzt das Jutsu des Tausches ein und attackiert die Gruppe mit dem Rasengan. Boruto geht dem entgegen, zu Konohamrus Verblüffung mit einer Gestik, die ebenfalls nach dem Rasengan aussieht. Dies stellt sich jedoch als falsch heraus - Boruto spritzt ihm Zitronensaft in die Augen. Schließlich setzt Boruto noch eine neue Variante des Oiroke no Jutsu ein, was Konohamaru komplett aus der Fassung bringt. Sarada hat sich das Geschehen mit wachsendem Missmut angeschaut, bis Konohamaru Boruto auch noch für das letzte Jutsu lobt. Genau wie ihre Mutter schlägt sie die beiden mit einem kraftvollen Schlag. Damit endet die Vorstellung und Formierung von Team Konohamaru. Trivia *Dieses Sonderkapitel dient als eine Art Teaser für den kommenden Film. *Der zweite Teil wurde vom "Springtime of Youth"-Zeichner Kenji Taira im Chibi-Zeichenstil gestaltet und stellt einige Anime-Besonderheiten (Nasenbluten etc.) im Mangadesign dar. *Ein weiteres Mal gibt es ein One-Piece-Easter-Egg von Masashi Kishimoto. Der Tag, an dem Naruto Hokage wurde Im Hause Uzumaki ist Frühstückszeit. Hinata bittet ihre Kinder, Naruto zu wecken. Himawari versucht ihren Vater sanft zu wecken, was aber nach Borutos Meinung nie funktionieren wird. Er springt mit einem lauten Schrei auf Naruto, woraufhin dieser mehr als wach ist. An diesem Tag findet die Hokage-Ernennungsfeier für Naruto statt, weshalb seine Kinder sich wundern, dass er nicht aus dem Bett gekommen ist. Hinata erklärt, dass sie von einer Schneiderin das Hokage-Gewand holen geht. Naruto ist erstaunt, dass es noch nicht fertig ist, jedoch ist die Schneiderin sehr alt und sehr perfektionistisch, sodass sie auch Kakashis Gewand nicht rechtzeitig fertig bekommen hat. Während Naruto mit den Kindern zur Zeremonie gehen soll, holt sie erfolgreich das Gewand bei der alten Dame ab. Auf dem Haus des Hokage warten schon alle ungeduldig. Hinata ist überrascht, dass ihr Mann noch nicht da ist. Zuhause möchte Himawari einen Stoffpanda mitnehmen, was Boruto jedoch peinlich findet. Im Streit geht der Panda kaputt. Himawari ist rasend vor Zorn und aktiviert ihr Byakugan. Sie schleudert Boruto mit einem Fingerstups durch den Raum. Als Naruto dazwischen gehen will, greift Himawari auch ihn an und trifft einen Chakra-Punkt an dessen Bauch. Die Zeit wird knapp, weshalb Shikamaru entscheidet, dass Konohamaru Naruto spielen soll. Dieser begrüßt daraufhin mehr schlecht als recht die Dorfbewohner. Hinata findet zuhause den bewusstlosen Naruto und erkennt, dass seine Chakra-Punkte angegriffen wurden. Boruto hat sich derweil im Schrank versteckt, doch eine unheimliche Himawari hat ihn dort bereits mit ihrem Byakugan ausfindig gemacht. Mitsuki One-Shot - Der vom Licht des Vollmondes erstrahlende Weg siehe eigenen Artikel --> Mitsuki One-Shot Kategorie:Manga